1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conveyer system for transporting objects, such as products, parts and so forth. More specifically, the invention relates to a conveyer system employing a novel transporting direction controlling device which is useful for controlling transporting direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various conveyer systems are employed in factories for transporting manufactured products, parts to be assembled into the products, and so forth. In many cases, the transporting paths through which the conveyer systems transport the products, parts and so forth, are not straight. On the other hand, the conveyer systems tend to include junctions to selectively transport the products, parts and so forth through one of a plurality of transporting paths. In such cases, it is required to translate the transporting direction in the conveyer systems.
In order to translate the transporting direction, there are various arrangements and devices to be employed in the conveyer systems. For instance, a curved conveyer can be utilized for controlling the transporting direction. Also, a guide for guiding the objects to be conveyed in the conveyer system can be employed for controlling the transporting direction. Otherwise, an appropriate pusher can be employed for pushing the objects to translate or switch the transporting direction. Furthermore, control of the transporting direction can be done by utilizing a cross-conveyer.
However, such conventional conveyer systems are not satisfactorily compact and require a relatively wide space which causes difficulty in facilitating conveying in the factory. Moreover, such systems are not sufficiently efficient in conveying the objects.